


Stolen Moments

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim remembers the stolen moments that brought him to where he is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inell).



Jim’s life had always been full of stolen moments. It started with his mother. During those precious, rare times that she was home, he’d lay awake long after the rest of the household was asleep before sneaking into her room to watch her sleep just so he could have as much time with her as possible. It was a silly childish fear, but he’d been convinced that if he didn’t do so, he would forget what she looked like. Despite having the ability to pull up a halo of her at anytime, he wasn’t certain that it was an accurate representation.

Then came the stolen moments that occurred during Frank’s infrequent good moods were Sam and he could pretend that things were okay after the bruises healed. Jim cherished ever smile Sam sent his way and remembered every ecstatic laugh that lit up his brother’s face during those times where they could really just be kids without a care in the world. Just like with his mother those moments were all her had left when Sam finally couldn’t stand it anymore and ran away, leaving Jim with nothing but his memories to keep him company.

Tarsus had begun as a stolen moment, a way to get away from everyone and everything, a way to pretend that he was happy and wanted, but had quickly turned into a nightmare. Jim hadn’t realized that he’d forgotten what his brother looked like until he got a call from him on the trip back to Earth – he couldn’t call it home – and saw the haggard imagine of Sam on the screen and didn’t realize who it was for a moment. During that long trip back, he spent a lot of time hiding from the doctors that wanted him to talk about what happened. “Stolen moments of comfort” one had called his disappearances, convinced that he was crying himself silly, but he never found comfort and never once cried.

It would be years before Jim had more stolen moments: quick gropes in empty classrooms, a hurried blowjob beneath the bleachers, and hot fumbling in the backseat of his father’s car. But those were different than the others. They didn’t matter and were easily forgotten.

Not until Bones. Bones who didn’t care about his past, who he was, what he’d done. Bones who while obviously interested, didn’t try to get into his pants at the first occasion and downright refused when Jim had made a move. All McCoy had succeeded in doing was making Jim all that much more determined. The man was unlike anyone Jim had ever met before and he couldn’t get enough of him.

The first times Bones woke and caught Jim watching him, Jim tried to cover it up, but when the doctor didn’t say anything, Jim relaxed and kept it up. The next time it happened Bones stared right back, and Jim, not sure how to react, turned his back to him and pretended to sleep. The third time it happened Bones lifted the edge of his blanket, and Jim hesitated for a moment before making up his mind and throwing back his own covers and quickly climbing in with his friend. For long moments he lay rigid and still, not sure what to do with himself. When McCoy growled and wrapped his arm around his stomach, pulling him close and curling up against Jim’s back, Jim sighed and unexpectedly relaxed into the strange but welcome embrace, realizing this is what he’d been missing.

When those stolen moments at night turned into stolen moments before class the morning McCoy finally kissed him, and then into stolen moments between classes and shifts at the hospital in store rooms and darkened alleys, Jim committed each to memory, not wanting to forget any of it.

And years later on the Enterprise, when Bones grabbed him and pulled him into a hot, rough kiss right in the middle of the bridge, despite the regulation against PDAs and the shocked silence followed by catcalls and cheers of the crew, Jim realized that maybe there were better things than stolen moments after all, and good things could come at any moment.


End file.
